Post It
by AlexisBreathless
Summary: It was 2:30 in the afternoon on a Sunday and Sam was texting him for a favor as if Kurt could just drive to Tennessee like it was no big deal.


_Do me a favor, yeah?_

Kurt tilted his head at the text. It was 2:30 in the afternoon on a Sunday and Sam was texting him for a favor as if Kurt could just drive to Tennessee like it was no big deal.

_What kind of favor?_

A few moments of quiet and then a chime.

_Go 2 the skool 4 me & open my locker_

Now Kurt was really confused; Sam's locker had been completely empty since he left.

_Uh… Sure…?_

The reply was immediate.

_Thanx_

Kurt's mind went a million miles a minute as he got dressed. Sam's locker was empty, it stared him in the face every time he walked by it. Did Sam want him to relive everything? He registered that he was at William McKinley High School when he pulled into a parking space. He hurried to the doors and was honestly surprised to find it open; it was Sunday, who, besides Kurt at this moment, goes to school on a Sunday? His steps echoed as he walked down the halls, practically tiptoeing when he reached the locker in question. Since there was no lock the locker opened right up and a bright pink post-it note stared him right in the face.

_This is where I first realized I liked you._

The note read and Kurt could feel himself starting to blush. He whipped his phone out of his pocket and typed a message.

_Sam, what is this?_

_Turn it around_

He did as he was told and another message was written on the back.

_Go to your locker._

Kurt raised an eyebrow and hurried off to his locker. It took him three tries to get his combination correct and he cheered when it popped open. There, among the few things adorning the inside of the door, was another post-it.

_This is where I realized I would probably never have a chance._

Kurt shook his head with a smile and turned the note around.

_Astronomy_ the word tower was crossed out _room._

Kurt giggled and made his way through the empty hallways. As he walked he analyzed the notes. They weren't in Sam's writing, they were far too legible and neat for that, but Kurt couldn't quite place it. He turned into the astronomy room and immediately spotted a post-it stuck onto the whiteboard.

_This is where I told you I was gay and made you promise not to tell._

He bit his lip and nodded. Sam had told him in a rushed panic and he barely registered the words when Sam was begging him not to tell. He turned the note.

_Go to the auditorium, center stage._

Kurt's pace had slowed greatly since finding the first post-it; he was trying to put the pieces of this puzzle together but he felt there were still too many missing pieces. He strolled down the aisle of the auditorium and hopped onto the stage. Directly center stage there was another bright pink post-it.

_This was where I first kissed you._

He blushed a bright red and touched his lips gingerly, the feeling of Sam's partially chapped lips covering his own coming back full force. His hands shook as he turned the note.

_Stage left._

"Stage left?" He repeated, turning to face the directed area. Suddenly his phone chimed in his pocket and he was quick to retrieve it.

_Take, like, 2 steps_

He raised an eyebrow but did as he was instructed. Another chime.

_2 steps downstage_

He followed the directions.

_Turn around_

He whipped around and standing there with a goofy smile on his face was Sam. Kurt practically leaped into Sam's arms, hugging him with all his might.

"I missed you." Kurt said after a moment of quiet hugging.

"I missed you too. I'm coming back to McKinley." Kurt pulled away enough to look up into Sam's emerald eyes that he had missed so much.

"Really?" The blond nodded.

"Yeah, I start tomorrow." They hugged tightly.

"Wait a second, how did you get in here?"

"I had Puck copy all of the janitor's keys for me." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Of course, but then how did you get into my locker?"

"Mercedes gave me your combo." He shrugged and Kurt tilted his head.

"Am I the last one to know you're back?"

"Yeah, I wanted to surprise you with something. I figured the post-it puzzle leading to me was a good idea." Kurt giggled.

"It was cute. Can I ask one question, though?" Sam nodded. "Who wrote the notes? Their handwriting is impeccable." Sam chuckled.

"I asked my mom to do it. I figured you'd recognize everyone else's handwriting, especially mine." Kurt giggled and nodded. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment before closing the distance between them and kissing softly. Kurt sighed softly and pulled Sam closer, feeling the blond smile into the kiss. They were almost reluctant to part. "You think I could have a boyfriend when I start tomorrow?" Kurt giggled, blushing, and nodded.

"Yeah, I think you could." Another soft kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Next scavenger hunt will have a new post-it note right here."

"Is that why I had to move away from center stage?"

"Hey, center stage can't get all the action."


End file.
